


A sneak peek

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: Because I can't tag this properly with my phone, some clarification. This a smutty drabble inspired by a future story a friend and I have been discussing. This is a Amethyst×All Diamond Pearls and Lonely (Nicknamed Mothy because her corrupted form was a moth and it seemed nicer than calling their girlfriend Lonely).Amethyst runs a cooking show where she eats everything she makes. As she gets fatter, she needs more help. Enter the pearls who begin to enjoy Amethyst's gluttony, encourage it and eventually fall in as well.This is just poorly written smut set in that eventual story written for my friend. More will come.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A sneak peek

Amethyst let out a moan, crumbs from the six layer cake still covered her lips and face. Her apron removed to free her massive gut, swollen from the cake and the brownies Yellow insisted that she try. The quartz could barely open her eyes.

Suddenly not one, but two pairs of hands began to gently rub just where she needed it. Without opening her eyes she reached and cupped the familiar butt of her beloved Pearl. Was it bigger than last time? It was hard to tell. Everything seemed bigger these days. Amethyst could feel something else softly grazing her stomach, the smaller one Pink was growing.

With a little effort, Amethyst felt herself being sat up just a bit before her head rest between two soft breasts. Not as big as hers, but Yellow was certainly coming along. Speaking of Yellow, she knew just how to fondle Amethyst's breasts so their weight didn't push on her stuffed stomach. A tongue greedily danced across her face as Mothy was becoming more and more bold. The purple gem was happy to see her more confident, especially when lips locked.

Amethyst was in total bliss before a familiar pair of hands started to massage her inner thighs. It was getting a bit more difficult to spread them, but Blue didn't seem to mind as she left tender kisses and gentle bites on her way to her prize. Oh how Amethyst wanted her to hurry up, especially now that Yellow had gone beneath her bra and began playing with her nipples. Pearl and Pink were kissing each other in heated passion, but their now naked bodies laid across the purple gem.

She could feel every bit of fat they gained. It was driving her mad.

With no warning, Blue stopped. Why?! Amethyst would have screamed in frustration if the answer didn't block her view. Mothy slowly lowered her own stomach across the quartz's face as she presented a different set of lips to kiss. Oh. These pearls are good.

It took a few moments, but Amethyst found just the right part to pleasure if Mothy's moans were any indication. Yet Blue still did not act, simply rubbing her plusher hips into the quartz's legs. What else must be done?! Wait. Pearl and Pink seemed to be grinding into her hands. Oh. 

It took some maneuvering, but soon she was pumping her fingers at a steady rhythm. Then nirvana. Blue gave a well practiced lick into her folds, as if pretending that she didn't know this whole act by heart, before sucking on the bundle of nerves that so ached for attention. 

Amethyst could barely register Yellow and Mothy passionately kissing above her, especially since Blue groped her ass, fingers massaging the flab. As her core heated up, she did her best to try and make the others go first, but Blue was relentless. 

With a muffled cry, she was milked through her orgasm, and at that point the pearls followed. There was a time they could barely last compared to Amethyst and now they could go until they got hungry again. Granted that timeframe grew smaller as they grew larger, but they made up for it with passion. 

A couple more rounds and pearl position changes left Amethyst exhausted. After a final cry, the camera switched off and X5 formed. To the horny viewers at home, Amethyst appeared to be a living sex toy filled up more and more each time. They didn't see X5 cuddle her sleeping love nor hear the sweet nothings she whispered. "You're so beautiful. And you grow more beautiful each time I see you. Sleep tightly love. Breakfast will be ready when you wake up."

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. In case it wasn't clear, X5 is the pearls fused. Just think taller, fatter, multi-colored Mega.


End file.
